Escape from Party Island
Escape from Party Island is the 52nd episode of King of the Hill. It was first aired on March 16, 1999. The episode was written by Jonathan Collier, and directed by Gary McCarver. Synopsis As Hank sips beer in the alley, he worries about his mother, who is traveling to see a museum of miniatures in Port Aransas. When the van finally arrives, Tilly explains that she and her friends, Delia, Maureen, and Lillian, got behind schedule during their visit to a pancake house. Hank grows concerned. He volunteers to drive the women the rest of the way, this despite his longtime hate of miniatures. Hank tells Peggy that his mother only expressed interest in miniatures when “she was heading into a funk.” As the group makes its way through the exhibits, Hank reacts with great displeasure when he hears the name “Lyle Neff,” who is hard at work on one of his latest miniatures. When the ladies retire early for the evening, Hank hangs out at the motel bar and enjoys a beer. He befriends two college-age men, Chad and Randy. Unbeknownst to Hank, the entire town is about to be overrun with students eager to celebrate Spring Break. Meanwhile, Bill decides to “put the moves” on Peggy now that Hank is out of town. On their journey to the miniatures museum the next day, Hank and the women encounter throngs of college kids. While visiting the museum gift shop, Tilly falls in love with a glass unicorn. Hank grows more concerned for his mother’s mental well-being. Later, the group enters a tea house, which has been completely transformed to accommodate the younger crowd. Hank watches in horror as a deejay stages a wet T-shirt contest. Afterwards, Hank hails Chad and Randy when he spots them in a crowd. The boys respond by hurling water balloons. A short time later, Hank and the women pack their belongings, climb into the van and begin their journey towards the ferry. Suddenly, Tilly realizes she left her unicorn back at the motel. When Hank informs her that returning to the motel will mean missing the ferry, a verbal altercation ensues. Tilly exits the van and walks off into a crowd. Meanwhile, Bill invites Peggy to his home for a barbecue, but Peggy does not take him up on his offer. Hank loses sight of Tilly and she disappears into the crowd. He eventually ends up back at the museum, where he strikes up a conversation with Lyle Neff. Lyle tells him that women are often times sad and lonely and that miniatures are sometimes the only thing that prevents them from losing their sanity. Hank recalls his youth, when his parents were in the process of breaking up, and how his mother embraced the miniatures. He sees truth in Lyle’s words. When he finally catches up to his mother, Hank gives her a miniature of Los Angeles International Airport. Tilly is overjoyed. Meanwhile, Peggy and Luanne sit contentedly on a bench and watch an Bobby's baseball game. Bill, heavily disappointed from Peggy not showing up for the barbecue (as well as burning himself during the preparation), sits down next to Peggy and places his arm around her. Peggy responds by striking him with her large foam finger. Bill loses his balance and falls from the bleachers. Meanwhile, Hank and his mother return to the van. Lillian exits the vehicle and makes her way towards a stage. Hank grabs hold of a Super Squirter and uses bursts of water to break through the line of drunken revelers. Hank and the women then head for the ferry. Unfortunately, a giant inflated beer can floats towards them, causing Hank to swerve. The van enters the exit lane of a parking lot, where its tires are shredded by spikes. At first, Hank refuses to drive the vehicle on its rims. But when Adam Sandler descends from the sky in a helicopter singing Sloppy Joe, Hank floors the accelerator and reaches the ferry just in time. During the end credits it is revealed that Bill got a broken arm as a result from falling from the bleachers. Hank (with full knowledge of what happened while he was away) throws beer cans at Bill's injury while sarcastically thanking him for "taking care of Peggy for me". Bill promises he won't do it again just as Hank throws another one at him. Damn.jpg 0_king of the hill-(escape from party island)-2015-06-30-0.jpg 0_king of the hill-(escape from party island)-2015-07-01-0.jpg 1_king of the hill-(escape from party island)-2010-02-10-0.jpg 1_king of the hill-(escape from party island)-2010-03-29-0.jpg 2_king of the hill-(escape from party island)-2010-02-10-0.jpg 2_king of the hill-(escape from party island)-2015-07-01-0.jpg 3_king of the hill-(escape from party island)-2010-03-29-0.jpg 3_king of the hill-(escape from party island)-2015-06-30-0.jpg 3_king of the hill-(escape from party island)-2015-07-01-0.jpg 4_king of the hill-(escape from party island)-2015-06-30-0.jpg 5_king of the hill-(escape from party island)-2015-07-01-0.jpg 6_king of the hill-(escape from party island)-2015-07-01-0.jpg 9bae7be13a6a92adf6cd137390fb2265.jpg Gte.jpg 1408034.jpg db4c57ae1f8cccfc12b91b2469419524.jpg 500 years of old lady.jpg King-of-the-Hill-Season-3-Episode-17--Escape-from-Party-Island.jpg kingsofthehill7.jpg kingsofthehill8.jpg Old Lady.png Characters *Hank Hill *Peggy Hill *Bobby Hill *Luanne Platter *Dale Gribble *Jeff Boomhauer *Bill Dauterive *Cotton Hill *Heck Dorland (cameo) *Chad (cameo) *Randy (cameo) *Waiter (cameo) *Frat Guy (cameo) *Lilian (cameo) *Tilly Hill (cameo) *Maureen (cameo) *Deejay "DJ" (cameo) *Delia (cameo) Trivia *When Hank is walking from the shop with the four drinks, you can see a bag of something on the tray but when he reaches the car it's gone. *Even though Hank rushes to get the last ferry of the day, the actual Port Aransas has a 24 hour ferry service. *The music played during the wet T-shirt contest is Pretty Fly For a White Guy by Offspring. The song played later, as Hank fends off the armadillo mascot, is "Dragula" by Rob Zombie. *The scene where Hank and the old women are being chased by a helicopter and Hank says "It's him" is likeky a reference to the film "Terminator 2: Judgement Day" in which the terminator says the exact same line while being chased by the T-1000 in a helicopter. *When Hank is driving towards the ferry point (when it's nighttime), you can briefly see someone who looks like Dale lying against a mailbox. *It is daytime when Hank rescues one of the old ladies from the spring break celebration. However in the next shot it is nighttime even though Hank said they only had 15 minutes to get to the ferry. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Holiday episodes Category:Episodes starring Hank